


Her Bear

by WolfRampant



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Daenerys rules in King's Landing. All is as it should be.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Her Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



In a way, it reminded him of Mereen. Daenerys was sitting on the throne every inch a graceful and regal woman, no, a queen, she was. Lines of supplicants filled the throne room. The Reach nobles petitioning to have their lands and property which Cersei had confiscated returned into their hands. The Faith demanding the Sept of Baelor to be rebuilt quicker, bigger, and more lavishly decorated. The King’s Landing merchants bringing complaints about the reconstruction of the city which gave more space to the poor than they’d like. 

Even his legs ached in a similar way and he silently cursed his aging scarred body. 

When another group backed away from the throne reverently - they came to petition for fishing right - Jorah’s gaze briefly met Daenerys’. He must be one of the few people in the room who could see the frustration and tiredness in her posture, in her face, and in her eyes. It was all well hidden but Jorah doubted that anyone apart from maybe Missandrei and Grey Worm knew their queen so well as to notice it.

No, to the rest of the people she appeared a resolute and iron-willed monarch who ceaselessly herded Westeros to march to her tune, with mixed results.

They didn’t see how much she worked to make the Seven Kingdoms a better place to live, not only for the rich but the poor too. They didn’t witness the guilt she still felt because she didn’t put end to Cersei before the mad Lannister set fire to the city, killing countless innocents.

Jorah searched the faces of the gathered courtiers. Given chance, they would tear Daenerys apart. At least the nobles of Mereen, Astapor or Yunkai had something to despite Daenerys for. Westerosi, it seemed to Jorah with some distance of years, were a naturally treacherous bunch. 

They filled him with disgust. And he preferred not to think of the rumors the vipers circulated around the court...he hoped that Daenerys didn’t have to hear them but he wasn’t so naive not to be sure that the Imp already informed the Queen about the goings in the Red Keep. 

“This audience is over,” Daenerys finally announced after a few more petitioners and Jorah sighed in relief.

Daenerys linked her hands with Missandrei and was already heading away, most likely to the small gardens where she liked to spend her evenings.

Jorah took one step after them but a voice coming from below interrupted him. “Doesn’t the Lord Commander of the Queensguard have any other things to fill his time other than to stand guard in front of the closed door?”

Jorah glared down on the Imp. “I am the Queensguard. Guarding is in my job description. I can hardly do it if I am not near the Queen.”

“Pardon me if I am mistaken but is it why there are seven of you.”

Daenerys already disappeared down the corridor beyond his sight, Ser Brienne accompanying her, as was, Jorah had to grudgingly admit, her scheduled time to do. 

“There aren’t seven of us, as you are very well aware.”

“Yes, I did notice a conspicuous absence of any prospective candidates on the Hand’s desk. I suppose the Lord Commander is too busy guarding his Queen to deliver them,” said Tyrion lightly. 

Jorah growled. He learned to tolerate the short Lannister, sometimes he even found him funny and he couldn’t deny that he was capable as the Hand, but that didn’t make him any less annoying. “You’ll have them tomorrow.” 

“I am glad to hear it,” Tyrion gave Jorah a suddenly serious look. “Take care of yourself. No-one wants to see you collapse from overwork, least of all our Queen.”

Jorah gave him a curt nod and turned to walk away. Tyrion might be right but every step away from Daenerys felt like walking on fire.

***

It was going to be a long night but Ser Brienne didn’t mind. Her honorific still made her grin from ear to ear. Who would have thought a year ago, let alone any time before that she, the laughing stock of Tarth would become a knight and a member of Queensguard?

A figure emerged from the shadows and Brienne stiffened.

“It’s alright, it’s me,” said Ser Jorah, his pristine white cloak flapping behind him. “Everything alright?”

“Yes,” Brienne confirmed.

“You can stand down,” said Jorah, his eyes on the door leading to the Queen’s chambers. “I’ll take over for the night.”

“Are you sure?” asked Brienne. There were three vacant places on the Queensguard and they were stretched thin but Ser Jorah shouldered more of the duties than others.

“I am.” 

There was a hungry needy look in his eyes. Brienne thought of another set of chambers deep within the Red Keep. Maybe she should go to see if Jaime was still awake - or not too deep into his cups drinking with Tyrion.

Though she wasn’t surprised when Ser Jorah looked worn the next morning, being kept up the whole night.

***

Grey Worm lifted his head when he passed Ser Brienne one her way to the Queensguard Tower, loosening her armor. There were boys whose role was to help with that, but at this hour they were all asleep and Ser Brienne liked to take it off herself anyway.

Still, her presence made him frown. “Aren’t you guarding the Queen tonight?” he asked.

“Ser Jorah took over,” Brienne explained with a neutral tone.

If Grey Worm was a man inclined to such humor, he would snigger. Since he wasn’t, he just shook his metaphorical head. Who did they think they were fooling? 

His next thought was that Daenerys “retiring” meant that Missandrei must be free. He wondered if she had time to see him. He quickened his pace to find out.

***

Daenerys dismissed her maid when Jorah entered and so it fell on him to untangle the rest of her hairstyle. She relished the soft touch of his fingers on her scalp. Jorah ran his hands through her hair smoothing it down and when he was done he leaned over and pressed a little soft kiss to the top of her head.

She signed. 

Sometimes she dragged Jorah straight to bed until he fucked all the tensions out of her. Sometimes she wanted just to lie in his arms and listen to the steady beat of his heart until she fell asleep. Jorah must be a seer because he always knew what she wanted without asking.

She turned and slipped her hands around him. “My bear, what I would have done without you? I’d have gone mad just like others whisper when my back is turned.”

Jorah frowned. “Nonsense. These are words of jealousy. You shouldn’t pay them any mind. That’s why you pay Varys to smoke out the traitors.”

Daenerys shooks her head. “There are some who would prefer Jon Snow on the Iron Throne.”

Daenerys recognized the old spark of anger and jealousy which made itself know any time Jon Snow was mentioned.

“He is on the Wall,” Jorah murmured, “as he should be. And he is a bastard either way. Your claim is stronger.”

Through the years Daenerys wisened to the fact that Jorah was fully capable of thinking unkindly of other people. Only she, Daenerys was aware, was always perfect in his eyes. She needed this devotion now.

“Some would disagree,” Daenerys said. It was only at dusk that she dared to show such vulnerability and doubt.

“Rheagar was married. To a noblewoman who gave him two living children. He had no ground on annulment,” Jorah assured her. “And either way, anyone who would want to hurt you would have to go through me. Not to mention Grey Worm and all the Unsullied. And Dothraki.”

Daenerys smiled into Jorah’s chest. “Just promise me never to leave me again.”

“Never.”

She took Jorah’s rough hand into hers. “My bear, come to bed then.”


End file.
